


Mischief Managed

by TrashyArtz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: End of an era, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyArtz/pseuds/TrashyArtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day before graduation and Remus takes time to say goodbye to someone important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

It was the last day before graduation and the Marauders sat on the floor, dividing up shared possessions they had manged to gather for the last seven years. 

“It's too bad that Filch took our map...I would have loved to frame that thing up” Sirius said as he tossed some old essays into the 'I never want to see this thing again' pile. 

“I risked Carpal tunnel on that thing!” Remus laughed “drawing up this whole castle” picking up an old bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and threw them over to Peter, who gladly took them and placed them on a pile on his bed. 

James suddenly stopped what he was doing and gave the guys a determined look “we need that masterpiece back!” he then leaped up from the floor “Oh no, he's going to do one of his speeches” Sirius muttered to Remus, making him laugh lightly. 

“I'm serious mates! We owe it to our future children!” he said, a tad louder than was needed “that map is our legacy, and their heritage!” he made a jump for the bed, grabbing the bed post and pointing his arm high in the air “that map, my dear Marauders, is what made us what we are, and what we are, is legendary! It's a reminder of our greatness!”

There was silence among them for several moments, then Sirius stood up almost as determined as James “We need that bloody map!” 

It didn't take James, Sirius and Peter long to push aside the pile of stuff and started planing how they'd go about getting, said map, Remus took this as his cue to slip out. 

“We need to distract him somehow...” Remus heard Sirius point out before he quietly left the dorm, leaving his friends to their plotting. 

He was usually right there with them when it came to pranks, but today he had promised himself somewhere else, somewhere important. 

He made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, through the crowd of kids preparing to leave their beloved school, just like him 'an end of an era' he thought just before he reached the most important place in all of Hogwarts. 

Remus stood in front of the closed door, he could hear rustling about in there, so he knocked lightly, three times. 

There was a moment before the door was opened and the kind face of Madam Pomfrey peeked out, a hint of worry that one of the students might have injured themselves, she smiled when she Remus standing there, more than fine. 

“Oh, hello dear, come in, come in” she said as she swung the door completely open, letting Remus pass into the hospital wing “what can I do for you?” 

Remus didn't say anything, he just looked at the old woman, her large brown eyes questioning what could possibly bring him there when there was no full moon for weeks. 

“Is everything alright my dear?” she then finally asked, Remus nodded “yeah, I couldn't be better” he admitted “I just came here to...uh...to thank you, Madam Pomfrey” 

The woman gave him a puzzling look “for what dear?” 

“For being there...all this time, for taking care of me, for feeding me when I couldn't lift my arms from the pain, for putting up with my obnoxious friends afterward” Remus said, his face was burning up, his shy nature taking over, but he never broke eye contact with Madam Pomfrey.

Pomfrey gave a small “oh..” Remus could tell she was getting emotional, just like him. 

He sighed and continued “for re-growing broken ribs, legs, arms...back” he gave a small, shaky laugh “for genuinely caring about me, and for me when I couldn't even look at myself due to too much self-loathing.”

“Oooh” Poppy cried “come here my darling boy” she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly “you have no idea how much I care for you Remus, my little werewolf with a heart of gold” 

Remus let out a laugh, holding her tightly. 

“I'm always worried sick about you on full moons” she said as she pulled back, wiping away a tear that slipped down her cheek “and I made a list!”

“A list?”

She let go of him and made her way to her desk, opening the bottom drawer “ah!” she exclaimed “there we go.” 

“This is a list of spells, potions and herbs that will help you after full moons, I drew it up for you so you wouldn't suffer without me dear” she explained, handing him the list. 

Remus gave her a bright smile and another hug “Thank you Poppy” 

They talked for an hour after that, she asked about his plans and he told her the truth, that he was moving in with his boyfriend, Sirius, he saw no point in keeping it secret from her, not after everything. 

She told him how she knew there was something between them, always had. 

They parted with another tight hug and she sent him off with a kiss on the forehead, telling him to stay safe and not hesitate to send her an owl if there was anything she could do for him. 

Remus closed the door behind him carefully, smiling at the memories with this remarkable woman, she really had taken good care of him while he was there, and still was by the looks of the long list she had handed him. 

“Did you say goodbye?” 

He turned around and was greeted by his three best friends, nodding he let Sirius place an arm over his shoulder, he himself placing an arm around his waist “I did.” 

“Good” Sirius said, kissing his temple “let's go grow up”

“Did you get the map back?” Remus asked curiously as they made their way to the lake one last time. 

“NO!” all three boys exclaimed bitterly.

Maybe it was for the best, leaving a part of them at Hogwarts for someone else to find, and pick up where they left off. 

Causing mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote anything, so I'm sorry for being so rusty...but I think that Poppy must have been pretty important to Remus.


End file.
